bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Kohryu the Iron Mole
Kohryu (紅竜/コウリュウ; Kouryuu) is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. He appears as a secret character, unlockable in Bloody Roar 3, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme and Bloody Roar 4. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 3 The predecessor was the assassin named Bakuryu. His real name was Ryūzō Katō (加東竜三 Katō Ryūzō?). He worked for the corporation Tylon, where he underwent many experiments to reinforce his body. But these repeated procedures eventually overcame his body and he decomposed. The liquefied tissue that was left was saved after his death. The 'YUN CHI Manufacturing, INC.', once a department of Tylon though is still active even after the fall of their main office. 'YUN CHI' manages to produce a battle robot called the 'Iron Mole', which they produce on a trial basis with the original Bakuryu's battle data and his liquefied remains that retains his physical strength. But they lose control of the robot during a trial run and starts to attack any Zoanthrope in its path, as if there are some underlining intentions. Character Personality Kohryu doesn't really have a personality. He is a cold, relentless machine that has an unknown vendetta against Zoanthropes, particularly that of the second Bakuryu (also known as Kenji). Appareance Also see: Kohryu Outfits Affiliation Bakuryu Kohryu is but a flawed copy of what was once known as Bakuryu. Though Kohryu is not the same being as what he was developed from, he still has the same memories and fighting abilities as his original host. Kenji Based on what happened to Kohryu's original host, Kohryu appears to have vengeful and aggressive tenancies towards Kenji (as evidenced by their encounter in the fourth game). He want's nothing more than to make Kenji pay for betraying his former master and for getting him killed as a result. Gameplay Kohryu is related to Bakuryu and Kenji has he shares lot of similar moves and abilities. Despite the ressemblance, Kohryu can be more attractive than Bakuryu in terms of gameplay. He has more health than Bakuryu and his heavier weight (in Human and Beast form) can be an advatange depending on the strategy. Kohryu's Spiral Kick ( ) which is a variations of the Bakuryu's Smoke Spiral Kick is a little more useful as, if positioned correctly, Kohryu's move can cross up the opponent. Kohryu has also one of the better range for throw attacks in the series. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, Kohryu gains Any Cancel A and Super Armor as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to cancel any of his regular attacks and the ability to take no damage when being attacked. Beast Drive * 'Festival of Darkness- '''Kohryu sways back & ducks low before sliding forward to attack with a slash. When the hit lands, the opponent will be trapped within a stasis field. Kohryu, after reverting to his human form, will slide behind his opponent before splitting into two afterimages of himself, which will assault the opponent on both sides with a simultaneous combination of strikes. Kohryu then then concludes the assault with a final powerful slash, afterwards reappearing in front of the foe. Upon completion, Kohryu can quickly follow up with any attack that strikes mid or low. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. * '''Underground Missile Barrage -' Kohryu dives back and drills underground, reappearing in front of the opponent and knocking them into the air. Kohryu then launches a barrage of missiles on the midair opponnent, and colcudes by launching his armor drill. If the first move is blocked or if the opponent is jumping, as the Beast Drive only strikes opponents vulnerable to low attack, Kohryu will be vulnerable to any attack. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. Official Artworks Trivia * Strangely, whenever Kohryu takes damage, human blood is drawn, despite him being a robot. * Even though he doesn't have an ending in any of the games he is present in, Kohryu does have a special opening before he fights Kenji. * Kohryu remained as an unlockable character since his first appearance in Bloody Roar 3 * Kohryu is the most recent character to use the "Bakuryu" Ninjutsu fighting style, the others being Ryuzo and Kenji Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bloody Roar Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters Category:Boss